La playa sabe nuestro secreto
by marie-mione potter
Summary: Salieron con vida después de la guerra ahora se enfrentan al reto mas grande en la vida el AMOR ¿lo lograran? terminaran juntos o cada uno e iría por su lado
1. Chapter 1

Estoy caminando por la orilla del mar, recordando en qué momento se fue que terminamos así tu por tu lado y por el mío y sin saber que serás padre dentro de 5 meses, guarde las esperanza hasta el último momento, pero cuando termino todo lo que vi me rompió el corazón; ella te beso delante de todos y tú no hiciste nada; sentí

Dolor

Tristeza

Decepción

Todo lo que me dijiste hace unas horas de que querías formar una familia conmigo y que me amabas fue mentira lo que me dijiste; lo único que atine a hacer fue dar media vuelta y marcharme lejos de ahí, lejos de ti. Ya pasaron2 meses de aquel día emprendí un viaje en busca de mis padres los encontré, pero pasado unas semanas ellos murieron en un accidente automovilismo quede sola de nuevo pero lo que no sabía que dentro de 10 días me enteraría de la mejor noticia iba a ser madre y tu ibas a ser padre.

Después de enterarme de la noticia busque un lugar donde vivir cerca del lugar donde te dije que amaba, donde te entregue mi corazón y donde tú me prometiste un futuro juntos, pero nada de eso se pudo cumplir mientras yo te decía la verdad tu solo jugabas conmigo; aún recuerdo como sucedió.

 **Flashback**  
Logramos escapar de la trampa que nos impusieron con la ayuda de Dobby, llegamos a una playa yo me encontraba herida luego de ser tortura por Bellatrix, necesitaba descansar tu igual así que improvisamos una tienda para poder dormir.

Pasamos ahí aproximadamente una semana, sin embargo, el tercer día me dijiste algo que me dejo en shock y acelero las pulsaciones de mi corazón 

Hermione, no te gustaría irte y olvidarte de todo- me dijiste

Si quisiera irme lejos de aquí, de todo esto- te respondí

Me prometes una cosa que cuando te vayas no me dejes solo porque yo no sabría que hacer sin ti, te convertiste en alguien importante parar mi- yo estaba impresionada Harry nunca me había dicho que era importante para él, siempre prefería a Ron antes que a mí. Que te diga el chico del cual llevabas enamorada desde quinto curso que no sabría que hacer sin ti, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas lo único que hice fue abrazarlo y esconder mi rostro en su cuello-por eso quiero decirte que yo no sabría vivir sin ti, te amo Hermione Granger ya no te veo como mi mejor amiga

Yo también te amo Harry Potter 

Luego me beso, ese beso que ansiamos los dos desde hace mucho tiempo; el beso era dulce como me lo había imaginado estuvimos largo tiempo besándonos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxigeno 

¿Quieres ser mi novia? - me dijiste

Si quiero ser tu novia

Te amo Mione

Yo también

Una pregunta surgió en mi mete y te distes cuenta y me respondiste que estuviste con Ginny para darme celos y porque yo estaba interesado por Ron, que tontos fuimos desde hace tiempo podíamos ser novios y disfrutar, pero las cosas pasan por algo

Me volviste a besar y ese beso se transformó más apasionado donde recorriste con tus manos cada parte de mi cuerpo, ese día me entregue a ti en cuerpo y alma, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, pero poco duro nos encontró Ronald y tuvimos que regresar a Hogwarts para que cumplas tu destino que se trazó hace diecisiete años por culpa de un maniático. 

Fin del flashback 

Cuando estaba llegando al lugar donde ocurrió todo vi a alguien sentado en la orilla


	2. Chapter 2

Me encontraba feliz, el embarazo estaba marchando bien, seguí caminando al lugar donde fui más feliz en toda mi vida, llegando a la orilla tú te encontrabas dándome la espalda

Harry – susurre tu nombre

Volteaste en mi dirección en tus ojos encontré

Sorpresa

Odio

Tristeza

Felicidad

Encontré muchos sentimientos en esa mirada verde que hacía latir mi corazón mas rápido y aun lo hace. Seguí caminando en tu dirección cuando vi salir a una mujer de la cabaña que habíamos compartido hace 4 meses atrás, seguiste con tu vida a lado de alguien mas no cumpliste tu promesa lo único que hice fue mirar cómo se te acercaba y te abrazaba y tú le respondías con una sonrisa; esa que antes me la dedicabas a mí.

Solo quise visitar un lugar tranquilo para mostrarle a nuestro hijo el lugar donde su padre se me declaro y decirle que eras mi mejor amigo mi único amor.

Ahora tengo a mi hijo que es la fuerza que necesito para salir adelante si pregunta por ti no te preocupes le diré que participaste en la segunda guerra mágica y no supe nada mas de ti que había probabilidades que te encontrabas entre los muertos.

Ya no quise acercarme más para verte feliz, me alegro de que seas feliz, pero te disté cuenta cuando me estaba alejando y no corrí con la suerte de antes y me alcanzaste

Hola – te dije

Hola – me respondiste fríamente, me dolió como me hablaste, pero no lo demostré tenía que ser fuerte y salir adelante como lo hiciste tú y olvidarme de todo lo que pasamos en este lugar

No quería interrumpir, ya me voy deberías regresar con tu novia-esa palabra me dolió porque yo un día era novia de él, tenía que escapar de ahí lo más antes posible porque tenía ganas de llorar por el engaño de él- debe estar molesta que haya salido detrás de una desconocida, adiós fue un gusto saber que estas bien.

 **POV HARRY**

Cuando la vi alejare lo único que hice fue correr detrás de ella cuando la alcance la vi cambiada ya no era la jovencita que yo había conocido, tenía un brillo diferente en su mirada

Hola- me dijo

Hola- le respondí, talvez con un tono indiferente, pero sabía marchado lejos dejándome solo estos 4 meses no sabía nada de ella, quería reclamarle por que no cumplió su promesa

Pero me sorprendí cuando me dijo que no quería interrumpirme con mi novia, quería decirle que ella no era mi novia sino era Tonks, sin embargo, no la saque de su error

…. adiós fue un gusto saber que estas bien.

Y desapareció con esa frase, como la última vez sin decirme a donde iba.

Tenía que buscarla para que me explicara por qué no cumplió lo que prometió aquella tarde en la playa.

Estos meses sin saber de ella me estaban matando no sabía.

 **Flashback**

Había acabado todo, destruí aquel ser que me había arrebatado a mis padres hace diecisiete años ahora quería arrebatarme también la felicidad que hace poco había encontrado. La buscó y no encuentro rastros de ella, así que me dirijo al gran comedor para ver si se encuentra ahí cuando estaba entrando siento que alguien se me abalanza encima por reflejo agarro a la persona, luego siento que estrella sus labios contra los míos todo sucedió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando salgo del aturdimiento me doy cuenta que no es la persona que yo estaba buscando, así que me separo rápidamente.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? - le dije

Porque salvaste a mi familia y al mundo mágico- me dijo

Yo no salve a nadie – le respondí me estaba hartando, necesitaba encontrarla. Ginny se dio cuenta que buscaba a alguien.

A quien buscas – me pregunto

Quería responderle que buscaba a la mujer más importante de mi vida.

A Hermione, no la he visto después que nos separamos en las escaleras

Seguro esta con Ron ya sabes eso de que le gusta a mi hermano, talvez le ha pedido que sea su novia, no lo sé, pero no te preocupes por ellos deben estar bien- me dijo, eso que insinuara que su hermano estaría a solas con ella me hiso hervir la sangre, yo no aguanté y exclame alto

Ella no puede ser novia de tu hermano – le dije

Porque, acaso tiene novio

SI TIENE NOVIO

Quien es

YO SOY SU NOVIO DE HERMIONE- todo el mundo se quedó callado, Ginny me miro con sus ojos abiertos pensando en que momento pudo ocurrir

ME ENGÑASTES, ME DIJISTES QUE ME DEJABAS POR LA GUERRA, PERO VEO QUE ES MENTIRA, TODO ESTE TIEMPO ME VISTES LA CARA

No, te quiero, pero no de la forma que tú quieres y me he dado cuenta que este tiempo que estado lejos de ti no me afecto, pero cuando casi pierdo a Hermione, mi mundo se derrumbó no sabía que hacer; ahí me di cuenta que no la veía como m mejor miga sino como algo más. Que yo la amo

Pero tú estabas enamorado de mí, si no hubieras ido con ella talvez no hubiera pasado nada. Solo sintieron eso porque se sentían solos

No- negué con la cabeza- estas equivocada yo también pensé eso durante semanas, pero caí en la cuenta que ese sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí esperando el momento indicado

Cuando le dije eso me miro y se marchó con su familia, los que habían escuchado nuestra conversación (ósea todos) regresaron a lo que estaban haciendo antes, yo seguí buscándola hasta que me encontré con Luna le pregunte por ella, me dijo que la había visto irse del castillo.

Yo me quede ahí parado con el corazón hecho añicos, acabo de confesarles a todo el mundo que la amo ahora se marchó lejos de mí, o cumplió con su promesa

Salí de mis recuerdos, me di cuenta que había oscurecido mañana tendría que hablar con Remus para que me averigüé todo acerca de Hermione estos últimos meses


	3. Chapter 3

A la semana siguiente fui a la casa de Remus

Hola Harry

Hola Remus, vengo a pedirte un favor

Dime, pero pasa a Teddy le dará gusto que su padrino está aquí

Hola Tonks

Oh. Hola Harry

¿Estás bien? después que volviste del paseo por la playa regresasteis no se diferente

De eso es lo que vengo hablar necesito encontrarla cuanto antes para que me explique muchas cosas

De quien hablas Harry, a quien necesitas encontrar con tanta urgencia- me pregunto Remus y vi en sus ojos curiosidad

A Hermione

Hermione? Porque

Necesito que me explique muchas cosas de las cuales no hablamos esa tarde en la paya

Pero que te tendría que explicar si ustedes solo son mejores amigos nada mas

Sí, pero …. - suspire tendría que contarles que fue lo que paso cuando nos abandonó Ron – bueno hace….. 

Les conté que como habíamos salido ilesos de la trampa de los mortífagos hasta lo que sucedió en el gran comedor y cómo fue que me la encontré hace una semana atrás con ella 

Ow eso ya me esperaba de ustedes, ahora entiendo porque Ronald está molesto contigo

Así es me dejo disque la que me amaba por eso necesito que me explique porque se fue así de repente

Está bien te voy ayudar, déjame revisar algunas cosas para decirte con exactitud donde de esta

Gracias Remus 

Estaba sentado cuando unos brazos me aprisionaron y me di cuenta que era Tonks la que me abrazaba y me repetía varias veces lo siento, fue mi culpa 

Tonks esto no es tu culpa – le dije

Claro que es mi culpa, yo fui la mujer que vio salir de la cabaña

Tonks lo que paso aquel día no fue tu culpa fue de los dos yo por no sacarle de su error y ella por marcharse antes que le expliqué todo.

Pero igual Harry si yo no hubiera salido talvez las podrían haber sido diferentes ahora tu estarías con ella feliz.

Descuida Tonks cuando la encuentre voy a explicarle que tú fuiste la que estuvo conmigo ese día en la cabaña, porque no traes a Teddy 

Mientras yo jugaba con Teddy en la sala Remus estaba en su despacho buscando información del paradero de Hermione

Ahora Remus era una persona respetada en el mundo mágico, después de la segunda guerra mágica su vida cambio.

Llevaba más de dos horas esperando cuando rems salió de su despacho con varios papeles bajo el brazo

Creo que debes sentarte Harry para decirte las cosas que encontré

Son malas

No, bueno empecemos.

Después de la guerra e fue a Australia a buscar a sus padres

A Australia a buscar a sus padres y porque no me dijo nada yo podría haberle ayudado

Clama Harry talvez tuvo sus razones, en fin, a la semana que los encontró ellos sufrieron un accidente automovilístico falleciendo al instante.

Pasado diez días se enteró que estaba embarazada

¿Embarazada?

Si Harry, Hermione está embarazada de aproximadamente 5 meses. Vas a ser padre

Oh. Por eso se le notaba diferente

Diferente en qué sentido

Continua Remus que mas

Bueno después de enterarse regreso para Londres, compro una casa apartada cerca de la playa donde te en contrastes con ella, a su alrededor viven tres familias más todos son ancianos.

Entonces debo ir cuanto antes

Espera Harry, recuerda que no puede sufrir emociones fuertes por lo del bebe

Después de salir de la casa de Remus me dirigí en busca de Hermione; estaba molesto y feliz, pero traté de controlarme no quería que sufriera sobresaltos para que no haga daño a nuestro bebé.

Iba a ser PADRE con la mujer que amaba.

Llegue a su casa y toque el timbre se demoraron en abrir, pero cuando abrieron

Pasaron cuatro semanas después del aquel encuentro donde Hermione consiguió un trabajo a dos calles de donde vivía, su vida después de ese encuentro no fue igual estaba triste y feliz después de todo fue su mejor amigo por casi siete años y e deseaba un futuro mejor de lo que vivió años atrás; sabía que si lo volvería a ver no podría soportarlo así que decidió marcharse de Londres con su pequeño y empezar desde cero, estaba haciendo planes para donde marcharse cundo escucho el timbre, miro su reloj y eran las seis de la tarde talvez alguna de la vecinas venía a visitarle después de todo era la única chica joven que se encontraba en ese lugar y todos sabían de su embarazo; así que venían a visitarla para ver cómo se sentía y darle consejos y ella se los agradecía porque no sabía algunas cosas que necesitaba preguntar a su madre pero ella ya no se encontraba con ella. El timbre la sacó de sus divagaciones y fue a abrir la puerta

Buenas tardes seño…

Y me quede ahí con la puerta entre abierta 

¿Quién fue la persona que toco el timbre?

Espero sus comentarios


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Cuando abrí la puerta pensé encontrarme con cualquier otra persona, pero no con ella 

Hola Hermione

Hola Ginebra

No me invitas a pasar tengo que hablar contigo y pedirte un favor

La dejé pasar, no sabía cómo me había encontrado y cuando le iba preguntar

Investigue donde te podrías encontrar y aquí estoy, pero bueno

A que viniste Ginebra

Cierto ten

Me entrego un sobre blanco con mi nombre al reverso

¿Qué es esto?

Oh cierto es una invitación para mi boda con Harry

¿Tu boda con Harry? -

Si te imaginas después de que termino todo ese día en Hogwarts me pidió matrimonio, y yo le dije que si

Y nuestra boda es la próxima semana; también quería pedirte si puedes ser nuestra madrina ya tu eres la mejor amiga de Harry

Yo no salía mi estupor, así que todo lo que vivimos fue solo una aventura para él y encima quiere que sea su madrina; algo en el fondo siempre me decía que yo no era el prototipo de mujer para Harry, no hice caso y salí lastimada, pero eso se acabó como el rehízo su vida yo también puedo hacerlo lejos de él por mi pequeño

Lo siento, pero no podre me voy de Londres este fin de semana

Oh que pena nos hubiera gustado que estuvieras ahí- me dijo

Felicidades, cuantos meses tienes

Quería correrla de mi casa y llorar por un amor que estaba destinado a fracasar desde el principio

Tres meses y medio

Oh, felicidades yo estoy de aproximadamente 2 meses cuando se lo conté a Harry estuvo tan emocionado que decidió adelantar la boda para que no se note mucho

Cuando dijo eso mi corazón se hizo añicos ya no sentía nada, pero tenía que ser fuerte por mi pequeño que crecía dentro de mí.

Y quien es el padre

Un chico que conocí en Australia

Bueno creo que me retiro ya es tarde Harry debe estar preocupado por mí ya sabes eso de los tres meses son cruciales, adiós Hermione espero que puedas asistir a la boda eso haría feliz a Harry.

Y con eso salió dejándome en hundida en la tristeza y con la decisión de cambiar y ser otra.

Sentí un dolor punzante debajo de mi vientre, eran muchas emociones en un día, así que cogí mis cosas para poder salir de la casa cuando estaba cerca de la puerta tocaron el timbre. Necesitaba salir lo antes posible si era una señoras que vivía cerca le pediría ayuda para que me lleve a un hospital.  
cuando abrí la puerta mi corazón dejo de latir un momento para luego latir fuertemente cada vez que él estaba cerca de mí; me hizo reaccionar cuando el dolor fue muy fuerte que casi caigo, digo casi por que sentí que alguien me sujetaba de la cintura lo único que dije antes que me invada la oscuridad fue " _Harry ayúdame_ "

ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ

Cuando Hermione despertó no sabía dónde se encontraba trato de levantarse, pero un dolor punzante le impidió se sentí mareada los recuerdo llegaron la aparición de Ginny diciéndole que se casaba con Harry y que esperaba un hijo porque tenía que encontrarla y decirle todo eso ella ya sabía que Harry no correspondía su amor, pero se hizo tantas ilusiones que era doloroso. empezó a llorar por todo lo que había pasado estos últimos meses la perdida de sus padres el amor de su vida y enterarse que se casaba con otra era tan difícil su vida que no tenía fuerzas para poder vivir, pero después de todo lo único que la sostenía era su hijo que crecía dentro de ella ahí sintió que alguien limpiaba sus lágrimas se tensó y levanto su mirada encontrándose con unos verdes

Hola- susurro

Ella no contesto no porque no quería sino porque no sabía que decirle si reclamarle o decirle cuanto es que lo había extrañado, pero algo hizo clic en su cabeza y desvió su mirada era hora de empezar de nuevo lejos de su vida pasada

Cómo te sientes – volvió a preguntar. quería contestarle que se largara que vaya con su futura esposa e hijo que yo no necesitaba nada de él

Vete

Disculpa

Quiero que te vayas

Te traigo al hospital y lo único que me dices que largue

Gracias, ahora me puedes dejar sola

Cuando me ibas a decir que estabas embarazada y que el hijo que esperas es mío

Tú no tienes ningún hijo conmigo, así que no vengas conque te importa más bien preocúpate por tu futura esposa e hijo en vez de mí que ya no te arruinare tu felicidad me marchare

Harry al escuchar las palabras de ella quedo sorprendido de que esposa e hijo hablaba, el único hijo que tendría es con ella

A hijo te refieres

No te hagas el tonto y no juegues mas

Pero no sé de qué me hablas

Que ahora vas por ahí negando hijos que tu perfectamente sabes que existe

Hermione no sé dónde sacas eso, pero para que te quede claro el único hijo que voy a tener va ser contigo

Porque sigues mintiendo, acaso no te da cuenta que con tus mentiras haces sufrir a otras personas

No es ninguna mentira el único hijo que voy a tener va ser contigo

Y el hijo de Ginny me vas a decir que es mentira que no es tu hijo y no te vas casar con ella y quieres que sea tu madrina de bodas, pues te voy diciendo que no voy asistir

QUEEEE!; de donde sacas semejante mentira

Me lo dijo ella misma

Cuando

No importa cuando lo ahora importa es que te vas casar así que te pido que te vayas de acá y me dejes continuar con mi vida

Escúchame Hermione no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos

¡De qué quieres hablar de cuando termino todo te fui a buscar y te encontré con ex besándote o cuando me ibas a decir que tenías pena por mí y no tuviste la valentía de decirme que solo fue algo sin importancia o que pasamos de las promesas que me decías era mentira respóndeme!

Hermione….

O ya se de cómo e vistes la cara todo este tiempo que estabas feliz mientras yo estaba muriendo sola

Hermione…

Hermione nada, sufrí por tu culpa pase en la soledad ahora no me vengas que todo es mentira por que no te creo

Escúchame por favor, si después de esto no me perdonas me alejare de tu vida para siempre- esas palabras le estaba rompiendo el corazón

Le conto de como la había buscado en el castillo lo que paso en el gran comedor después de derrotar a Voldemor, de los hechos con Ginny dentro y lo que le dijo, también de cómo después de eso la había buscado por todo el castillo. Hermione en el tiempo que Harry le narraba no había hablado, cuando termino su relato Harry espero su respuesta, pero al no escuchar nada se levantó para irse cuando estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta una voz la detuvo

Después de que destruisteis a Voldemor no me sentía bien tenia mareos y tenía ganas de vomitar así que me fui para los servicios cuando salí vi que todos se dirigían al gran comedor así que yo también me dirigí ahí pero cuando estaba entrando me encontré contigo y Ginny besándose, ahí sentí que todo se desmoronaba lo único que hice fue darme la vuelta e irme de ahí…-Hermione le conto de cómo había encontrado a sus padres a la semana los había perdido en accidente automovilístico que a la semana siguiente había descubierto que se encontraba embarazada también le conto la visita de Ginny.  
Harry no había mencionado nada pero se encontraba enfado con Ginebra al inventarse tal mentira

Hermione te juro que ese hijo no es mío. Créeme por favor

Hermione se quedó callada, ese silencio estaba matando a Harry, pero cuando iba hablar unas voces interrumpieron

Ron enserio se lo creyó todo lo que le dije acerca de mi embarazo y casamiento con Harry

Cómo pudiste decirle aquello

Pues necesitaba que estuviera lejos de mi Harry para poderlo conquistar y regrese a mí, además tu estuviste de acuerdo con todo porque querías que ella fuera para ti o así que no vengas con tus valores

Si estuve de acuerdo contigo al principio, pero luego me arrepentí son mis mejores amigos

Si tus mejores amigos que te ocultaron su relación por cuanto tiempo tal vez estuvieron mientras yo estuve con Harry

Sabes que Harry no es así

No me importa lo único que quiero es a esa lejos de mi Harry

Y que le vas a decir cuando se entere de lo hicisteis

No creo que se entere rápido ya que hoy recién le dije a Hermione todo, además tengo planeado administrarle poción de amor para que no se resista mas

Sabes Ronald mejor me voy a lo que vine adiós

Lo que no sabían los hermanos Weasley, es que una pareja los había escuchado todo y no podían creer hasta qué punto querían llegar para poder cumplir sus objetivos.

No sabían que decir, Hermione estaba en shock ósea todo lo paso hace unas horas las palabras dichas por Ginny eran mentira en cambio Harry era otra historia se encontraba molesto furioso los hermanos pelirrojos cuando iba hablar escucharon que alguien se acerca a la habitación así que Harry se escondió para poder ver era la persona que ingresaría; al ver esta acción Hermione no entendía porque se había escondió cuando le iba a preguntar porque hacia eso la puerta se abrió mostrado una cabellera pelirroja

Hola

Hola

Como te encuentras

Bien

Me entere que te habían ingresado por que te habías desmayado, deberías cuidarte más si quieres que nazca esa criatura

A que vinisteis Ginny

Que saber cómo te encontrabas y decirte que por favor asistas a mi boda con Harry

A que boda te refieres Ginebra – hablo una voz su espalda de la pelirroja que al escucharla se quedó petrificada sin saber que decir se suponía que él estaba de viaje- respóndeme Ginebra

Ha…Harry yo…yo ….

Tu que Ginny que vas inventar ahora no sé dónde sacas tal barbaridad quieres dañar a terceras personas con tal de conseguir tu objetivo

Te lo puedo explicar

Sí que me vas explicar que quería separarme de Hermione porque me quedé con ella querías separarme de mi hijo puse se acabó tu juego y el de tu hermano lárgate de aquí y no vuelvas a aparecer en mi vista

Ginny no sabía que había salido mal si el plan era perfecto la echaba de Inglaterra a Hermione y ella se quedaba con Harry sencillo, pero ahora todo se había descubierto

Desapareció de ahí

Hermione

Harry lo siento en verdad yo la creí todo lo que me dijo

No hay nada que perdonar lo único que importa es que estamos juntos y nadie sabe lo que sufrimos para ser felices solo la playa donde nos confesamos te amo a este pequeño

Yo también te amo

Pasaron los días las heridas sanaron y decidieron ir al lugar donde empezó su historia de amor, caminando se encontraban dos personas que habían sufrido por una mentira que los había separado pero su amor que muy fuerte que vencieron las adversidades d la vida.

Harry se detuvo un momento para contemplar el ocaso cuando lo decidió volteando a su amada

Hermione, sé que no hemos tenido el mejor comienzo y este tiempo nos hemos dañado mutuamente, pero quiero que acabe…

¿Q… qué?

No me malentiendas lo que trato de decir es que tengamos un nuevo comienzo con nuestro hijo, por quiero que decirte que eras y siempre serás la esperanza me ayuda a luchar día a día por ti fue que derrote todas las adversidades en el pasado por tu siempre confiabas en mi ahora quiero que me concedas el honor de convertirte en mi esposa

Si si si acepto

Se sumergieron en un ósculo lleno de amor ternura y felicidad donde las promesas ahora mencionadas se cumplirían y serian felices para siempre

Creo es otro secreto que guardara la playa

Tienes razón

Fue así como las promesas se cumplieron fue un nuevo comienzo, pero la pareja sabía que este solo era el principio de algo maravilloso mas no el final.

FIN

ŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽŽ


End file.
